


Unnormal life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sui personaggi di Naruto.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Il ricordo del primo bacio

Il ricordo del primo bacio

 

Naruto stava accucciato su un fianco, stringendo le gambe al petto, scosso da brividi di freddo, con gli occhi serrati.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che davvero l’odio sia l’unica cosa che è rimasta dentro di te >. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Questo villaggio mi ha sempre voltato le spalle, soprattutto da bambino. Tutti, invece, sembravano preferirti. Eppure sei tu che hai finito per essere il nemico pubblico.

Lo sai che sono stati i tuoi piccoli gesti a farmi andare avanti? >.

‘

_Naruto ricadde in avanti, le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Sasuke, che s’irrigidì. Entrambi rimasero fermi, le facce sorprese, ma le labbra unite._

‘

< Avresti potuto scostarti. Invece sei rimasto fermo, come se non ti dispiacesse. La mia caduta non era stata studiata, ma tu mi guardavi di sottecchi. Era come se ci fossimo messi d’accordo.

Ci siamo staccati solo quando gli sguardi degli altri si sono fatti schifati e abbiamo finto imbarazzato. 

Non dimenticherò mai quel primo bacio, quanto mi ha fatto sperare. Vorrei che anche questa tua follia fosse solo una messa in scena con il resto del mondo…

Però non è così e non mi resta che il ricordo >.


	2. Nell’oscurità più nera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.

Nell’oscurità più nera

 

Itachi osservò gli innumerevoli teschi abbandonati sul tavolo degli esperimenti, candidi serpenti scivolavano lungo il pavimento, sibilando.

Dietro il vetro di una boccia c’era una sirena, al posto della coda aveva una scaglia di pesce, mentre un bambino era addormentato, conficcato per metà in un albero, il viso scavato e i capelli arruffati sporchi di polvere.

Nell’ombra c’era un ragazzo, dagli occhiali tondi, intento a spazzare degli arti.

“Il maestro prenderà la tua vita. La tua identità sarà la sua… e un giorno la mia sarà la sua”. La prima parte la canticchiava con voce trillante, l’ultima la sussurrava appena.

< Anche nella più profonda oscurità, non devo dimenticare la luce > pensò Itachi. Socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva sfocato e delle lacrime di sangue gli scivolavano lungo il viso, segnato da profondi tagli.

Uno dei serpenti albini, dagli occhi color sangue, gli si avvolse intorno alla caviglia.

Le urla di dolore delle vittime, mescolate alle risate roche di Orochimaru, invadevano i corridoi della caverna, coprendo il gocciolio dell’umidità.


	3. Solo un Ilota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Solo un Ilota

 

Naruto aveva il corpo ricoperto di cicatrici, ematomi e sudore, la pelle sporca di terra e i capelli dorati rasati fino a sembrare dei puntini indistinti. 

< Odio essere un contadino, odio la mia vita, ma non odio niente come questo lavoro, anche se è uno dei meno faticosi > pensò. Stava piegato in due, intento a lavare i panni nell’Eurota.

Alzò lo sguardo e notò una giovane affacciata alla finestra, i capelli mori che le ondeggiavano davanti al viso, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

< Io sono solo uno dei tanti iloti, uno schiavo discendente dei popoli che hanno sottomesso con la guerra.

Lei è come una semidea, un’affascinante creatura inarrivabile.

Lei è una donna spartana, io un semplice contadino. Che possibilità potrei avere? > rifletté, avvertendo un peso sul cuore.


	4. Elfa dei boschi

Elfa dei boschi

 

Sakura correva da un albero all’altro, sulla punta dei piedi rosei, il vestito di stoffa verde le ricadeva leggero sul corpo minuto. Raggiunse l’albero prima del laghetto e si affacciò, la luce del tramonto le faceva brillare le iridi color smeraldo di riflessi vermigli e anche l’acqua si era tinta di color sangue.

Da sotto la cascata scivolò fuori, gocciolante, un elfo oscuro.

Sakura arrossì, vedendo il suo corpo abbronzato, i capelli mori che gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso serioso. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, guardò le orecchie aguzze di lui, lunghe tre volte il normale, le sue labbra sottili e indugiò sui muscoli del suo petto. Si nascose dietro l’albero, tremando appena e premette le dita affusolate sulle sue labbra sottili.

< Si sta facendo il bagno, come sempre a quest’ora, sapevo che lo avrei trovato >. Guardò di sottecchi, cercando di non fare rumore. Scorse le tante cicatrici sul corpo di lui e lo vide iniziare a uscire dall’acqua, era ignudo. Strinse gli occhi e si accucciò dietro l’albero. Una farfalla le si posò sulla coroncina di rami che indossava sui capelli rosa. < Oh… come ha potuto una ninfa dei boschi come me innamorarsi di un elfo oscuro come lui? Se mi vedesse, come minimo, mi ucciderebbe e mi porterebbe alla sua matriarca…

Però, se potessi, lo salverei da quella vita infernale sottoterra a cui è costretto. Lo vorrei accanto a me, nella libertà dei boschi > pensò. Nascose il suo viso accaldato tra le mani, ingoiando un sospiro.


	5. Al chiaro di luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy!AU.

Al chiaro di luna

 

Hinata si mise in ginocchio, sotto la luce della luna piena e allungò la mano verso la volpe, dalla pelliccia arancione, che le stava dinnanzi.

L’animale alzò la testa, la figura della giovane si rifletté nelle sue iridi nere.

< Ogni notte, al chiarore della luna, l’incanto si spezza, anche se solo per un attimo… > pensò la giovane.

La volpe fu avvolta da un bagliore candido, le crebbero nove morbide code bianche che l’avvolsero. Cambiò d’aspetto e divenne un giovane dai capelli color dell’oro.

“Naruto, amore mio…” sussurrò Hinata, abbracciandolo.

Naruto la strinse.

“Hinata” mormorò. La baciò appassionatamente.

< Il destino crudele ci ha divisi, mia adorata > pensò.

 

[110].

 


	6. Sciarpa rossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

AU.

 

Sciarpa rossa

 

“Papà, ci racconti la storia della sciarpa rossa?” chiese Himawari.

“No, no, mamma. Come la racconta papà è noiosa. Io voglio sapere come mamma ha fregato il suo rapitore”. S’intromise Boruto.

“Io voglio sapere come papà lo ha arrestato!” ribatté la sorella minore, alzando la voce.

Hinata sorrise ai figli.

Naruto scompigliò i capelli di entrambi i figli, la minore ridacchiò e il maggiore si scostò, sbuffando.

“Bambini. La cosa importante di quella sciarpa era che vostra mamma l’avesse fatta con le sue mani, mettendovi dentro i suoi sentimenti” rispose Naruto.

< Se quel giorno non fossi stato di pattuglia, sarei riuscito a coglierne subito il significato > pensò.

 

[109].


	7. Intervista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer!AU

Soccer!AU

 

Intervista

 

Hinata giocherellò con la macchina fotografica che aveva appesa al collo, con dei pesanti lacci neri.

Naruto le fece un inchino e lei lo fece a sua volta.

“Uzumaki-san, per me è un piacere poterle fare questa in-intervista…” sussurrò la giovane, arrossendo.

Naruto si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e sorrise.

< Non immaginavo sarebbe stata così carina > pensò.

“Per me è un onore poterle raccontare che questa volta abbiamo sfiorato la finale in Russia” rispose.

Hinata sorrise.

“L-lei… è stato davvero bravissimo” sussurrò.

“La ringrazio. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio” rispose Naruto. Si grattò la guancia, dove aveva delle voglie nere.

 

[105].


	8. La giovane Ilota

La giovane Ilota

 

“Mio cugino si occupa di me, mio signore. Lui, però, al momento è nei campi” sussurrò Hinata. Teneva lo sguardo basso e le sue gote erano vermiglie, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Capisco” disse Naruto. Si aggiustò lo scudo che teneva sulla spalla, conficcò la lancia nel terreno e si raddrizzò.

< Non avrei dovuto parlare, sapevo sarebbe andata male, ma… Non ho resistito > pensò, grattandosi la guancia.

“Sai, presto partirò per la mia prima guerra importante. Mi farebbe piacere rincontrarti al mio ritorno, se sarò vivo” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

< Idiota! Non sono certo le cose da dire! > pensò.

< Mio cugino mi ripete sempre che non devo credere nella loro gentilezza. Hanno sempre un doppio fine. In fondo noi siamo ridotti in schiavitù perché i nostri padri non vollero piegarsi.

La nostra esistenza è segnata dalle loro dure repressioni. Sono un popolo di selvaggi, sempre pronti ad uccidere la loro stessa gente. Per loro esiste solo il sangue e la guerra…

Però Naruto è diverso. Sin da quando eravamo bambini il suo sorriso mi catturava. Finiva spesso nei guai perché non si piegava come doveva alla dura disciplina e non è mai stato ucciso solo per le sue doti di guerriero > pensò Hinata.

 

[210].

 


End file.
